24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am
KABOOM! Is anyone else bothered by having explosions as the main image for both episodes of S6 so far? I'd think Jack coming off the plane would be a better main image for this episode. --Proudhug 04:41, 15 January 2007 (UTC) : You'd think, wouldn't you? Unfortunately, the image is just too dark. Already tried it. --Conspiracy Unit 04:42, 15 January 2007 (UTC) I know there are ways to brighten them up. Unfortunately, I don't have any programs to do that, or I'd try it once the DVD comes out on Tuesday. --Proudhug 05:03, 15 January 2007 (UTC) It's done. Not as dark as I though, and a good screenshot, too, if I do say so myself. --Conspiracy Unit 05:34, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Summary 2 weeks until the premire. Are we waiting for the day of to create the article and add the sidebar in?--CWY2190 01:23, 1 January 2007 (UTC) : Everything can be added, except summary, dramatis personae and any other plot details. --Proudhug 01:54, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Anyone slated to write this? -- Willo 68.77.83.181 06:59, 3 January 2007 (UTC) : You did an awesome job last year writing most of the summaries. So far no one's offered to step up, so feel free to continue your great work once the season starts. Those first two nights are gonna be brutal. : BTW, you still having problems when you're signed in? --Proudhug 07:06, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :: No, but I'm on a better computer now. Willo 01:58, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::: Welcome back Willo.--CWY2190 02:00, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::::If you dont feel like doing 4...which I wouldn't, I might be able to do one or two of them.--CWY2190 23:01, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Willo, are you still doing them and if yes which ones?--CWY2190 00:21, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::If you guys need screenshots, I'll do them for you. I want to concentrate on the new characters/quotes, but if you need me to do the episode guides I would be happy to do them. --Conspiracy Unit 02:30, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Ugh looks like someone took it upon themselves to write this. :I did. And at least someone is being proactive. --Conspiracy Unit 05:37, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Okay, I wrote part of it. It's long and I think I did a good job. If you guys don't want me to do it, just tell me. I don't want to get into a pissing contest, not like that Previously on 24 thing. --Conspiracy Unit 06:22, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Too many pics An article doesnt need more that 6 or 7 pictures. It crowds up the article. Make a gallery if you want to upload 20 screenshots.--CWY2190 05:49, 15 January 2007 (UTC) : Okay, my apologies. I'll get rid of some of the unnecessary ones if you like. --Conspiracy Unit 05:53, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Really, I think there is only so much that words can be used to describe the story. I think rather than crowding the article they act as a reference. I remember a while back most people seemed to agree that anything more than 7-10 pics or so was excessive. It clutters the article and distracts from the text, rather than compliment it, once there are too many. Plus, now that we've got gallery function, a billion pictures aren't needed. --Proudhug 19:32, 15 January 2007 (UTC)